Getting Her Back
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: Punk makes the biggest mistake of his life and even realises that himself when he let's his girlfriend AJ Lee go. Can he get her back without any other men falling for her sweet and innocent heart? Read the story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a request by 'risk outreach.'**

**I've never done a story like this and you'll find out once I start writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is not an AU fic. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW.**

CM Punk, of course known as the best in the world was in hibernation, away from the WWE. He'd had enough of them and just gave up for the first time in his life. He didn't quite know where his head was. He spent his full days just lazing about his house, visiting his old friends, doing things he couldn't when he was travelling with WWE.

Of course it wasn't hidden that he was dating divas champion AJ Lee. He really thought AJ was something special. She understood him, he understood her, it was a perfect relationship, but Punk, master of ruining good relationships, was going to well… ruin it.

"Punk… I'm home." AJ said, walking into Punks house, dropping her small suitcase and putting her keys that Punk had gave her on the kitchen counter.

"In here." Punk called from the living room.

AJ hadn't been in a lot of relationships in her life, she was always too busy dedicating her life to wrestling, sort of like Punk, but this relationship was something else. It made her not want to get out of bed, from Punks arms to go to a house show, and she'd never felt like that before. Not with anyone. She knew Punk was special. She always secretly had a thing for him when he slipped her tongue on smackdown almost two years ago. He was just, something else.

"Hey." AJ smiled.

"Hi sweetheart." Punk smiled, standing up and hugging her tightly. God she smelled so good, he was going to miss that smell, "Can we talk?" He asked, looking her in her big brown eyes he loved so much.

AJ's stomach turned inside her, "Yeah." She smiled. She was terrified of Punk saying they words.

"I've been having, the most… amazing time with you." Punk said, sitting down with her.

AJ did not like how this was going. At all.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"But… I'm holding you back." Punk said.

"W-What?" AJ said.

"Your too young to be fooling about with me instead of going out there and living your dream." Punk said, "You're an amazing, gorgeous, funny, down to earth girl, and I'm proud to say I got to know the real you. But… I have to let you go AJ." Punk said, watching AJ swallow loudly. A glass of tear forming over her eyes as she tried her best not to cry.

"I… I'll go then." She said, wiping the tear that quickly escaped from her eye. Standing up and walking away to the kitchen where she picked up her suitcase.

"AJ, I am sorry." Punk said.

"This is why I never date anyone." AJ whispered, picking up the key to Punks house, "Here. I won't be needing it." She said, handing Punk the key, "Bye Punk." AJ frowned, opening the door and walking out the door.

Punk watched as she proudly, stood up straight, shutting the door over and walking away into her rental car. He was so stupid. He knew there was a connection with AJ like he had with no other, but yet again he went and fucked it up. The way he did with Maria, beth, even Amy who he convinced himself was the one, until he met AJ.

He twiddled his fingers round the skull key ring she had put on the keys, sighing to himself.

AJ threw her luggage into the backseat of the car, getting into the front, finally letting herself go and bursting into a fit of tears. She rested her head against the steering wheel, tears continuously streaming down her face. She should have known she was setting herself up for a heart break since he asked her out. Now her heart broken, confused on screen character was becoming a reality.

_The next night…_

AJ was present at Monday Night RAW the next night, walking the halls, minding her own business. All she wanted to do was get her match done and go home, cuddle with her dog and forget the past five months of her life didn't exist.

"AJ…" Stephanie McMahon said, tapping AJ on the shoulder.

For the first time ever, AJ didn't feel that giddy, happy feeling she always felt around Stephanie, she just turned around slowly and half smiled at her. Even Stephanie new she wasn't her usual self around her.

"Yeah?" AJ said.

"Are you alright?" Stephanie asked, like the caring, motherly figure she was to AJ.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ nodded.

"Ok, well… all we have you down for tonight is a promo, and then you're free to go." Stephanie smiled.

"Ok." AJ smiled, walking away.

Stephanie noticed AJ didn't even have the title with her. She carried that thing around with her everywhere, even if it was a butterfly that AJ wasn't particularly bothered about, but knew it symbolised the head of the divas, being champion.

After AJ cut her promo which she stumbled on a few lines which was a shock to everyone, knowing how amazing AJ was on the mic, she just wanted to get out of the place. She left through the exit door of the building, getting into her car, starting the engine when someone chapped the car window.

AJ jumped and rolled it down.

"Dean… you gave me a fright." AJ said to United states champion, Dean Ambrose.

"Hey AJ, you don't by any chance happen to be going to the Plaza hotel, I have no ride and Seth and Roman have matches later on." Dean said.

"Yeah, get in." AJ said, unenthusiastically watching Dean throw his back in the back seat and get into the passenger seat.

She pulled out of the arena's car park and got onto the main road, before Dean started making conversation.

She knew Dean to say hello to but she wouldn't really even consider him as a friend, she knew about his reputation, but anyway, she wasn't really a guy he found that attractive anyway, not as attractive like her punky bear. Oh how she missed him so much.

"You look a bit under the weather." Dean said, speaking the truth.

"I'm just tired." AJ said.

"Me too. Really takes it you doesn't it. The wrestling, the travelling, the no sleep." Dean said.

"Yeah. It does." AJ said, "You travel alone all the time?" AJ asked, maybe she did need a friendly talk to keep her going.

"Yeah. Have done all my life." Dean smiled, "I'm no ease dropper, but your dating Punk right?" Dean said.

"No." AJ said.

"Oh… I heard you…"

"Well I'm not." AJ said.

"Ok." Dean said, putting his hands in the air at AJ's snappy mood, "Anyway… Kaitlyn's gone now, who you going to travel with?" Dean he asked. He, to a lot of peoples surprise was very friendly with Kaitlyn, and knew AJ always travelled with her.

"No one." AJ said.

Dean just watched her, he'd never so a girl look so upset and depressed. He hoped Punk hadn't hurt her. He thought AJ was kinda cute. Like he could have a little sister relationship with her, but he wasn't attracted to her, not in the slightest. She wasn't his usual type.

They never spoke all the way to the hotel. AJ pulled up in a space, taking her seat belt off and running her hands through her head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dean asked her.

"N-No…" AJ said, beginning to start crying.

Dean's eyes popped opened. He'd never been a situation like this. The only time he was with girls was when he was in the bedroom with him, he'd never made one cry before.

"Shit, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Dean said.

"You didn't…" AJ cried.

"Well what's wrong then?" Dean asked, confused, looking around the car, as if someone was there to tell him the answer.

"Punk broke up with me last night." She cried, putting her hands in her head.

Dean was slightly annoyed at Punk, why would he go break AJ's heart, from what he knew she was a generous, loving person, but then again… he knew how flimsy Punk was with relationships.

"C'mon, you'll be fine. You have your title don't you." Dean said, putting an arm around AJ, hugging her as safely as he could.

AJ just cuddled him back, comforted by the warmth of his body. She never thought Dean was the comforting kind of person. She thought he would have just walked out the car and into the hotel, but she was glad he didn't, because she needed this.

She stopped crying and looked up at him.

Dean knew what AJ was thinking, the way she started moving in towards his lips, looking into his eyes.

"Woah… no no no." Dean said, backing away, "No way!" He said.

"I need… I need comforting…" AJ sighed.

"Well you ain't getting it from me." Dean said, getting out the car, getting his bag and beginning to walk away when he turned back, watching AJ sink into the seat, crying her seat out. The last thing she needed was another person neglecting her.

'_It's nothing you haven't done before.' _ He thought. He walked back to the car, dropping his bag and tilting AJ's chin, kissing her quickly. AJ just wrapped her arms around his neck, not surprised that he came back, who was Dean Ambrose to decline a night with a girl.

"We shouldn't do this." Dean said, watching AJ climb into the backseat, moving her bag on to the floor.

"I don't care." AJ said, tugging his hand for him to come to her.

Dean just looked around. It was dark and during the night, no one would see them. He climbed into the back seat, attacking her soft lips again, leaning her down on the seat. The windows were already steaming up.

**Ok, so… I always have Dean in my fics, but he never plays this kind of role. He is always Punk and AJ's friends. So this will be strange to right, but I'm looking forward to it. REVIEW this first chapter please. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning…_

Dean woke the next morning by the sun shining right in the car window. He scrunched his eyes up and looked down, noticing who was beneath him.

"Fuck…" He whispered, looking down at AJ sleeping, half naked.

He quickly got his t-shirt from the car floor, putting it on along with his jeans and shoes. He grabbed his shoes and quietly got out the car, escaping from AJ and running into the hotel. His eyes still half asleep and his blonde hair all over the place.

AJ woke up as she felt emptiness above her. Of course he left as quickly as he could. He probably just slept with her to stop her crying.

She put her clothes on, grabbing her bag and getting out the car, locking it when Kofi jumped out in front of her.

"Hi AJ." Kofi smiled, since Punk and Kofi were best friends and he knew Punk was dating AJ, he was starting to get along with AJ.

"Hi." AJ said, trying to escape from Kofi.

"Have you heard from Punk?" Kofi asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me about him? Go find out yourself." AJ snapped, pushing past him and walking into the hotel.

Kofi just backed away and back into his tour bus, immediately texting his missing friend.

AJ checked into her room and immediately went straight for a shower. She felt so ashamed for what she felt was making Dean sleep with her. She felt as if she pushed it on him. She sank down onto the shower floor, the sprinkling warm water shedding down on her toned legs were she could still feel his fingertips touching her.

_With Dean…_

Dean too, went straight for a shower and exited it quickly, lying down on his bed. He'd never felt like this after scoring a girl. He always walked away with pride, but… he didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't want to sound cliché and say last night was different, but it was. There was a calming sense to the atmosphere, even though AJ was no doubt using him to ease some pain away, he still felt like she was into it.

He noticed his phone flash up on the other side of the room. He stood up and looked at the phone.

_We need to talk. I'm room 409._

_AJ._

He groaned. This was the part where he'd get told she was only using him. A lot of people thought he didn't have feelings since he went about, using girls and tossing them away, but he did have feelings. Just like everyone else. He got his clothes on and made his way down to AJ's room.

_With Punk…_

Punk was like a lovesick teenager. He missed AJ's presence beside him when he slept at night. There was no soft brown hair tickling his nose when he tried to sleep anymore. He knew he had made such a big mistake since he watched her walk out the door. Why did he always have to go fuck things up?

He was currently in the kitchen, drinking from the milk carton which AJ always give him into trouble for, when his phone bleeped. Noticing it was Kofi and not any staff of WWE trying to offer him movies to get him back in the ring, he accepted the text and read it to himself.

_Hey man, hope ur well. Everythin ok with u & AJ? She seems a bit, idk under the weather. Hope ur ok. Speak soon._

_Kofi._

Punk rolled his eyes at Kofi's text language. It really bugged him. He didn't reply. He didn't know what to reply. It was obvious he wasn't the only one hurting out of the couple.

_With Dean and AJ…_

AJ opened the door as soon as she heard a knock. Of course it was exactly who she expected and let him in quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi." Dean said, he felt really awkward with her now.

"Hey. Listen… I really feel awful about last night. I feel like I forced you…"

"Look, I didn't have to go back to the car, I could have just left you. It's not your fault. Let's just forget it ever happened and continue to be friends." Dean said, he'd much rather be in a pub somewhere with Seth and Roman, drinking beer and thinking of anything apart from last night.

"Ok, but just answer me one thing…" AJ said as Dean nodded. "Did you… feel anything last night?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you know what I mean." AJ said.

"No… of course not. It was just a silly one night thing. A friend trying to cheer up another friend. It ends here ok." Dean said, making a line with his hands.

"So… if we were to do it again, you'd push me away." AJ asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know if you know me, but I don't do relationships ok. I think you're just missing Punk ok, you'll get over it." Dean said.

"Don't say his name." AJ said, seductively, walking over to Dean.

"AJ… please…" Dean said.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." AJ said, her arms circling around his neck.

Dean knew he should have said stop. But he didn't want her to. He was feeling this weird feeling in his stomach, just like last night. He didn't know what it was, but it only happened when AJ was this close to him.

"You haven't told me to stop." AJ said, looking up at him.

"I don't want you to stop." Dean whispered, bending down and capturing her lips softly, lifting her off the ground where her legs circled around his waist tightly, her hands cupping his cheeks as she kissed him lustfully.

He made his way over to the bed, laying her down and striping his shirt away, putting one knee on the bed and leaning over, kissing her again, trailing it down her jaw line and down to her neck.

"D-Dean…" AJ moaned, raking her black painted finger nails down his bare skin on his back.

Dean hissed at the clawing on his back but still, stripped AJ's shirt off, reaching behind and unclasping her bra. Like he said, AJ wasn't his usual type. He usually went for girls who had a bigger build at the front, but he sure liked AJ's ass, so he didn't mind.

He latched on to one of her breasts, swirling his tongue around the peachy coloured buds. Smiling at small moans coming from AJ's mouth.

AJ arched her back the more Dean done. He sure knew how to treat a lady, but she didn't want to be selfish. She turned around to where she was on top and began unbuckling his jeans, sliding them down his legs which because he wore trousers wrestling, he never shaved.

AJ pulled her jeans and panties down throwing them across the room before pulling Dean's boxers down and wrapping her hand around it, stroking it up and down, watching Dean shut his eyes and lean his head back on the pillow. He could get use to this.

He opened his eyes back up when he felt AJ lower herself on to his hardened cock.

"F…Fuck AJ…" Dean moaned, his hands landing at either side of her waist as she waited, adjusting to his size. He'd never been with a girl as tight as AJ. It was amazing.

"Mmm, you feel so good inside me." AJ moaned, starting to move up and down on Dean.

Although Dean loved lying back and watching it all, he much preferred being in control so he spun AJ around to where he was in control, thrusting in and out of her slick folds.

"Your pussy is so tight." Dean moaned, biting down on her neck.

"You love it." AJ whispered in his ear, her arms supporting round his back as he increased his pace.

Dean was trying his best to ignore that stupid feeling in his stomach, not the feeling of reaching his peek, but it was like butterflies. He didn't know what it was, but it was annoying him.

"Faster… make me…" AJ moaned, she only had to tell Dean once to go faster and he obliged.

"AJ… I'm going to… fuck…" Dean grounded, feeling his high coming over him, spilling his seed inside AJ.

"Dean!" AJ screamed, her nails digging into his back as she arched her back, feeling her whole body shake with pleasure, but once it faded, she realised why she was doing this with Dean and who she was doing it because of.

Dean leant his head against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath back, his length still buried inside her tightly.

_With Punk…_

"You sure you're alright?" Punks sister Challeen asked, who was popping over to see how her brother was doing. Knowing how frustrated he was.

"I'm ok, thanks Challeen." Punk said, hugging her and kissing her head.

"I'm here if you need to talk, ok?" Challeen said, opening his front door.

"Ok." Punk smiled, watching her walk away into the Chicago night. He shut the door and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch with a sigh. He really missed AJ, more than he missed WWE, more than he had missed any girlfriend he'd broken up with in the past.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I should eh… go." Dean said, rolling off of AJ, slipping his boxers on and looking around for his jeans.

"You don't need too." AJ said, clutching the sheets to her bare chest.

"I know… but, Seth and Roman… I agreed to meet them, they'll be wondering where I am." He said, putting his shirt on.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight though?" AJ asked.

"I… I have to go." Dean said, not answering AJ's question and walking out the door.

AJ just lay her head back down on the pillow. Why did he look so scared of her? Did she intimidate him? Surely not. She was a tiny little girl to him.

She picked her phone up, surprised to see a text from Punk, asking her if they could meet up and talk. She sent back ok with a full stop at the end and got ready. She assumed he would be flying out to meet her.

_Later that night…_

Punk had text her back asking her to meet him at the park, just down from the arena that smackdown was getting taped in.

AJ stood, freezing in the darkness when she heard footsteps come up behind her.

"Hey." Punk spoke. It felt so good to see her. He went in for a hug but noticed her backing away.

"Hi." She said, backing away a little from him.

"I've eh… I've been thinking AJ." Punk said.

"Look Punk, if you're here to tell me you want me back, I really wished you hadn't bothered spending money on a flight to get here. I loved you. I didn't tell you, because I knew you wouldn't say it back. You broke it off with me, I went back to wrestling. There's nothing more to say or think about." AJ said.

"If you loved me, how come you're not fighting for me to stay with you? Huh?" Punk said.

"Because I'm not going to stand here and make a fool of myself, begging you to take me back. I'm not that type of person. We should never have…"

"We should never have what? Dated?" Punk said.

"Yes. It was obvious you weren't looking for the same things as me but I went with you anyway." AJ said.

"We can sit down and talk about it." Punk said.

"No, we can't. I have a show to be going to and you have a flight to be going home on." AJ said, walking away when Punk spoke up.

"AJ, I love you." Punk said. He'd never dared spoke them three words to any other human being. Not even his own flesh and blood.

AJ looked over her shoulder to Punk, "It's too late for that Punk. You seem to be confused. One minute you break up with me, one minute you love me. It's like wrestling, one minute you're there, next you're giving up and walking out." AJ said, "You need to go home and think about things." She said, walking out the park and down to the arena in which she was scheduled for a match soon.

Punk just sank down on the bench in the park. Resting his head on his hand as it leaned on the bench.

_Later that night…_

"Hey." AJ smiled, tapping Dean on the shoulder backstage.

"Hi." Dean said, smiling at AJ and turning back around to talk to Roman and Seth.

"Can I speak to you?" She said, feeling like she was being ignored.

"I'm talking AJ." Dean said, pointing to Seth and Roman.

"You go ahead Dean, we'll go on out to the car." Roman said, patting Dean on the back as him and Seth left him with the Divas champion.

"What is it?" Dean said, looking at her.

"I just wanted to talk to you." AJ smiled.

"About what?" Dean said.

"Well, you left quickly this morning. We didn't get to talk about things." AJ said.

"AJ… I've told you this, we're just friends." Dean said.

"Friends that screw each other's brains out. I've never heard of they type of friends." AJ said.

"Well I have. It's called, heat of the moments. We can either continue to be friends, or you can leave me the hell alone." Dean said.

AJ just looked up at Dean. Her brain was telling her that maybe if she experienced being with someone else, Punk would disappear from her brain, hopefully forever. Maybe she picked the wrong person.

"I have to go." Dean said, walking away from AJ which of course broke his heart, but he didn't want to set her off with the wrong impression that he wanted to be with her.

She watched as he went out the fire exit at the back of the building. She sat up on a cart, her title sitting on her lap. Why was she even bothering to get involved with Dean? It was Punk she wanted. There was one thing that she and Punk had in common right now. They were both confused.

_The next week…_

To her surprise Vince gave her the week off of house shows and RAW and Smackdown, which gave her time to go home to her house in Tampa and relax. Forget about everything and everyone in her life at that moment in time. She picked her phone up every minute. Maybe one of them had text her. To someone viewing her life right now, must have thought she had serious problems. One man wanted her back, she declined the offer. One man didn't want her at all, she wanted him. Yet at the same time she knew she still loved Punk so dearly.

She was currently fast asleep on her couch with her dog, the TV playing in the background when her doorbell rang. She jumped, causing Nacho to squirm beside her as well.

"Sorry Nach." She said, putting her glasses on and looking at her phone for the time. Why would anyone be at the door at this time of night. She got up from the couch and opened the door, seeing him standing soaking wet in the rain, looking right at her.

**Who is it going to be, Dean or Punk? What's AJ's reaction going to be? REVIEW and find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

"D-Dean…" AJ said as Dean lifted his head from the dark cold night.

"Can I come in?" Dean asked.

"Y-Yeah…" AJ said, she was slightly surprised to see him here, "I didn't know you knew where I lived." She said, taking his soaked jacket and putting it on the radiator.

"I didn't. Until I asked Kaitlyn." Dean said.

"So… why are you here?" AJ asked.

"I thought I was pretty harsh on you. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything and even though…" Dean was silenced by AJ's lips on his own.

AJ pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, "You know it feels right. You just don't want to believe it." She said as Dean just swallowed loudly, "Give me a chance… I can make you feel good." AJ smiled.

"But… what about Punk?" Dean said. He had no intention of disrespecting Punk in this way.

"What about him?" AJ said.

"Don't you still have feelings for him?" Dean asked.

AJ chose to ignore that question and kissed Dean again roughly, sinking back down on the couch with him.

_With Punk…_

"I don't fucking get you man." Master of the AOW, Colt Cabana said, sitting on Punks couch, facing Punk, eating an apple.

"I don't get me either." Punk rolled his eyes.

"She worshipped the ground you walked on. She cut away from wrestling things, things she loved to see you. You just threw it back in her face. No wonder she doesn't want you back." Colt said.

"Thanks for the heads up. Glad I invited you round." Punk said.

"Hey, I'm only telling you the truth. Seriously, why did you break it off with her? Tell me?" Colt asked.

"I don't even know. I think she's the one Colt. I know she is." Punk said.

"So you're logical idea, instead of telling her you love her and that she's the one for you, you break up with her. Typical Punk." Colt shook his head, taking his phone out his pocket and scrolling down his news feed on twitter. He saw a lot of picture tweets of a familiar place, a lot of angry AJPunk shippers and a lot of happy… AJDean shippers.

"Are AJ and Dean friends?" Colt asked Punk. Immediately regretting it when he realised that Dean Ambrose, master of scoring every chick, was walking into Punks ex girlfriends house, during the night.

"I don't know, are they?" Punk said.

"Never mind." Colt said.

"Why?" Punk asked, curiously.

"I said, never mind." Colt said.

"Colt…" Punk said in a serious tone.

"Ok here." Colt said quickly, throwing the phone over to Punk.

Punk looked at the photo, "Fucking prick… I'm going to kill him." Punk spat, throwing the phone down and getting up, heading to the door where Colt chased after him , jumping in front of him.

"She isn't yours anymore man." Colt said, stopping Punk from leaving.

"She is… she is mine." Punk sighed, "She's my little AJ." He mumbled.

_With Dean and AJ…_

"I've never really had a girlfriend." Dean admitted, AJ lying on top of him, listening to his heart beat.

"Girlfriend?" AJ said... was that just an invitation to be Dean's girlfriend.

"Yeah… wait, shit you just want sex don't you… sorry." Dean said, getting really embarrassed but was silenced by AJ's lips yet again.

"I'll be your girlfriend." AJ smiled, after kissing him.

"And you have no feelings for Punk?" Dean asked, but AJ yet again, chose to ignore the question.

"You're so warm." She smiled, hugging him tightly, dodging the question yet again.

Maybe this was going to help her get over Punk. She hoped it would. She also hoped Punk wouldn't find out about this.

_Few weeks later…_

Dean was so surprised at how cool it was to be in a relationship. Especially with someone as great as AJ. He liked how different she was to other girls.

AJ loved being with Dean. He was so different from what everyone presumed he was like. He wasn't moody or grumpy like everyone said he was. He was sweet, funny, everything she liked in a man. She was slowly trying to forget about Punk, but no matter how hard she tried to forget, he always stood out at the back of her mind. She pictured him all alone in his house and that broke her heart, but he broke it for her.

_With Punk…_

"Vince… yeah yeah, I'm good. My family are great… yeah listen, I was wondering if we could talk about my return… let's just say I'm missing some guys and… girls, in the back." Punk smiled, on the phone to the chairman of the board who wanted Punk back in the ring so desperately.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Monday night raw…_

Everyone was shocked to say the least as a pair of starry spandex and kick pads walked the halls of WWE.

AJ dropped her title as he walked past her. She could hear his silly rock music playing out his beats that were covered with his hood up.

Punk turned back at her, watching her look at him. Dean Ambrose? What the hell was she doing getting into a man like him. Out of all men, she chose him.

He turned the corner to bump into him. Dean looked up, making a 'shit' face, but then he thought, Punk and AJ were over. He had no reason to avoid Punk.

"Good to have you back." Dean smiled, patting Punk on the back and walking away.

"Arrogant prick…" Punk muttered to himself, walking by and down the halls.

_Later that night…_

Punk waited in his rental car until he saw AJ and Dean walk out of the arena and into a car. He watched them share a kiss, his fist clenching more and more as time went on. He ducked below when they drove by his car and out the car park. He sat up straight, sighing to himself. Maybe there was no point. She clearly wasn't finding it hard to get him over him the way he was with her. He pulled out of the car park, driving into the dark night.

_The next morning…_

Punk woke up in the hotel that most WWE superstars and divas were staying at and made his way downstairs to meet Kofi. He pressed the button for the lift to stop at his floor. He was looking at the floor when he heard the lift doors open, he saw the both of them standing, Dean standing in front of AJ, as if he was protecting her.

"I'll take the stairs." Punk said, walking away from the lift and headed for the stairs.

AJ stood behind Dean, feeling so bad for Punk. She didn't want to put the impression on him that her and Dean were ganging up on him. She obviously knew now that he knew about her and Dean dating.

"You ok?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah." AJ smiled up at him.

_Later that night…_

Punk was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head. Lost in thoughts, thinking about what he and AJ would be doing if he hadn't had been so stupid and finished with her. They'd be in their hotel room, cuddling together, she'd be listening to him ramble on about different comics, but secretly she was listening to his heartbeat, beating through his chest. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door went.

He stood up, assuming it was Kofi, swinging open the door calmly when his whole body stiffened.

"Hi." AJ said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Punk said, letting her in and closing the door behind her. "Shouldn't you be with Dean?" Punk said.

"He's sleeping." AJ said… "I just needed to see you." She said.

"Why?" Punk said.

"I just want you to know that, I'm not with Dean to make you jealous or anything like that. I just… I don't want you to… I still…" AJ was losing her words.

"You still what?" Punk said.

"I still care about you." AJ said, looking into his mossy green eyes, "Even though I'm happy with Dean, I do still care about you Punk." AJ said.

"Then why are you with him?" Punk sighed.

"You hurt me. I don't know why, I don't even think you know why… Dean was there for me and I caught feelings for him, you brought it on yourself." AJ said.

"Please… just give me a chance, I didn't intend to hurt you… I love you." Punk said, "I've never said that to anyone. Not even my own mother and father." Punk said.

"I loved you…" AJ said, feeling Punk reach down and take her hand.

"Please take the 'd' off of loved." Punk said, looking into her brown eyes.

"But then it'd say love, present tense… and what's present is me and Dean." AJ said, escaping her hand from Punks, "I… I better get back to Dean." AJ said, walking over to the door.

"Answer me one thing…" Punk said, watching AJ turn around.

"What?" AJ shrugged.

"What does he have that I don't?" He said.

"Shouldn't you rephrase that question to what has not done that you have?" AJ said, watching Punk look at her confused.

"He hasn't broke my heart." She said, turning back around, putting her hand on the door handle.

"Yet…" Punk said, watching AJ pause, "He hasn't broke your heart yet." Punk said.

"Yeah he hasn't, but if he does, it won't be something I haven't went through before. Goodnight Punk." She said, still not facing him and walking out the hotel room door.

Punk punched the wall beside him, leaning his head against it. Things were only getting worse for him.

AJ walked back to her room where Dean was still sleeping. She really didn't know where she'd be without Dean these past weeks. She couldn't help but feel like she brought Dean out of the 'no relationship guy' zone and she was proud of that.

She wrapped his arm around her as she snugged in beside him, comforting herself with his body heat, watching his chest go up and down. She had been back and forth texting her best friend Kaitlyn about the situation with both Dean and Punk and how she was confused on where her head was at with both of them.

She picked up her phone and read the latest text message from Kaitlyn.

_Put it this way. Say you were back to the start with both of them and they both asked you out on a date at the same time. Who would you go with? And who would you turn down? The person you'd go with, is the person you want to be with. Hope it helps you figure out things. Just… don't hurt Dean._

_Kaitlyn._

Obviously by being one of Dean's friends, she didn't want to see him get hurt.

That question made AJ think real hard, but she knew fine well who she'd go out with and who she'd turn down. Her heart and her brain told her Punk.

**AJ is seriously confused with things. REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Would just like to thank you for your support on this story so far. I was a bit edgy about doing it when I was requested to do it because I'm not such a big AJDean shipper, so I thought it would make the writing sloppy, but I'm actually getting into it and excited for the upcoming chapters. Of course, my heart still belongs to Punklee, so… keep reading and find out what happens. Here is chapter 6. Don't forget to REVIEW it. **

AJ didn't sleep one bit the whole night. That text from Kaitlyn was bugging her so much, she had to do something about it. She crept out of Deans warm arms. It was really awesome for her to see how different Dean and Punk were. Dean would sleep through an earthquake, but Punk would wake if you so much coughed or sneezed.

She put her dressing gown on and converse, grabbing the hotel key and walking down the hotels quiet halls, looking for his room door.

She paused outside it and raised her hand to knock the door when she stopped herself when she listened closely into the room. She immediately dropped her hand, tears forming her eyes as she ran as far away as possible from the room. She didn't even care that she was in her pyjamas, she needed fresh air.

_The next morning…_

"So… you want to tell me why you… called me around?" A voice, lying beside Punk in bed said.

"I don't know." Punk said bluntly.

"Aw, was Punk lonely."

"Stop it Amy." Punk said, turning to his former girlfriend, Amy Dumas or Lita to wrestling fans.

"Fine." Amy said, holding her hands up and putting her clothes on, "It's clear you didn't call me here to get back together. I'll eh… I'll see you around." She said, putting her shoes and jacket on, walking out the hotel room.

Punk sighed as he turned over in bed, his mind was far from on earth. All he knew, all he thought, was that AJ didn't want him. She was with Dean, he meant nothing to her anymore.

_With Dean and AJ…_

Dean and AJ were down at breakfast with the rest of the WWE superstars and divas.

"You alright? You haven't touched your breakfast." Dean said.

"I'm fine. Just not that hungry." AJ smiled. She barely slept last night after hearing… when she went to give Punk a second chance. How stupid was she? There she was, away to give him a chance maybe, when he didn't care one bit.

She watched as Amy walked out the hotel. Her nostrils flaired immediately.

"Whats she doing here?" Dean said with a confused face.

"I don't know. Something to do with the hall of fame or something. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?" AJ smiled.

"I'd love too." Dean said. He couldn't believe how well this was going. It was almost surreal that he had lasted this long with a girl. He also believed that he was helping AJ get over Punk and he was glad of that too, since it was clear Punk didn't want anything to do with AJ.

"Good." AJ smiled, pecking him on the lips, "I have some media, I'll text you." She said, finishing her orange juice and putting her leather jacket on.

"Ok. Have fun." Dean smiled.

"I'm sure I won't. See ya." She said, kissing his cheek and walking out the hotel with her title where a car was waiting to take her to some media interviews.

As she was getting into the car she noticed Punk leaning against the side of the hotel wall. He looked seriously tired, as if he hadn't slept in years, not to mention he was pale white. Poor thing she thought, but then stopped herself as she remembered what he got up to last night. To think she was willing to give up Dean for him was so stupid to her now. If there was ever a chance of them getting back together, he certainly went and blew it up.

_Later that night…_

AJ and Dean went and seen a movie as planned and were soon back in the hotel for their last night before they hit the road again for some house shows. AJ had popped down to reception to ask for extra towels since they had ran out of clean ones. She was making her way back upstairs with them when she bumped into Punk.

"Sorry." She said, dodging round him when he held her arm back.

"You ok?" Punk asked.

"I'm fine…" AJ said, she was carrying a whole loud of towels in a akward position, she knew it was only a matter of time before she dropped them all.

She bent down to get them when she was met by Punk crouching down and helping her, folding them up in a pile.

"Thanks." She said, picking them up and beginning to walk away when he spoke again. God why couldn't he just shut up.

"My mom… she asked if you still wanted that cook book, she thinks we're still…"

"Tell your mom no, for crying out loud she isn't even your mom…" AJ snapped hastily, watching Punks expressions go a little off the rails.

"Excuse me?" Punk said.

"Can you just leave me to go back to my room. Please." AJ said.

"You might be annoyed or stressed with me, but don't be annoyed with my family. My mom." Punk said, making it clear that even though yes, the person he called mom wasn't really his biological mother, she was his mom, more of a mom than his actual mother.

"Ok, can I go now?" AJ said.

"I'm not stopping you from going, it's you that isn't leaving." Punk laughed.

"You weren't stopping Amy from leaving last night either were you." AJ spat.

"AJ…" Punk sighed.

"No… it's fine, it's great… I'm happy you two are back together, go get married, have some punk rock children for all I care." AJ rambled.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that right?" Punk said folding his arms.

"Me?" AJ said.

"Yes you, you find it alright for you to go and have a boyfriend, sleep with someone else, but when I do it, oh no, it's all of a sudden a terrible thing, a sin. I'm not spending my life grieving over you if you don't even care about me. So yeah, I asked Amy over, not to get together again, not get married or have children…" Punk spat, "But because I was lonely. I had no one. You have Dean at night to cuddle to, I have no one." Punk said.

AJ just dropped the towels and looked Punk in the eye, "I came to your room during the night last night, I came to give you a second chance, when I heard you with her. And for your information, I do care about you, I care about you a lot more than what I want to." AJ said.

"Then why are you with him god dammit?!" Punk said, shouting a little too loud for AJ's liking.

"Shut up, people will hear you." AJ snapped.

"Think about all the things we could have, me and you." Punk said.

"I do, but then I think about how it was you that finished with me. I'm not some toy that you pick and choose when you want to play with." AJ said.

"You aren't a toy, you're a woman, a strong, beautiful, independent woman that I'm madly in love with." Punk said as AJ pulled him down, kissing him for the first time in what felt like ages.

Punk couldn't even help the moan that escaped through his lips attached to AJ's.

AJ quickly pulled back, realising she was in a relationship.

"If anyone asks, I never done that." She said, picking up the towels, wishing she could just jump back into his arms. She turned around, walking away when she heard him mumble something.

"Who's the toy now…" Punk mumbled under his breath, opening his room door and shutting it tightly.

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Punk got in his hotel room, shutting the door with a bang, pacing up and down the room with anger. Why couldn't AJ just make her god damn mind up, she was driving him insane. He needed to get out of this hotel and quickly. He grabbed his rental car keys and left out the room and outside into his car, starting the engine and driving away into the night.

_With AJ and Dean…_

"What took you so long?" Dean asked, watching AJ walk in the door with the clean towels.

"Woman at reception had to eh, go downstairs and get towels." AJ said, thinking of the first thing that came to her mind.

"Ok… look what's on." Dean said, pointing to the TV where the fast and furious movies were on one after the other. Knowing how much AJ loved they movies.

"Yay. I'm going to go for a quick shower, I'll be out soon." She smiled, walking into the shower and looking in the mirror, touching her lips where she had just felt Punks against them. She missed him so much, her mind just wouldn't let him back in, but her heart was practically jumping out her chest for him.

She turned the shower nob round and undressed, getting into the warm shower, closing her eyes and letting the water sprinkle all over her body. She just couldn't get him off her mind.

_With Punk…_

Punk was in his car, driving in the dark, quiet roads. He had his music up full blast, thinking about everything that was going on in his life right now. Maybe it wasn't such a good place to think, because one minute he was driving along a straight road, next… he was trying his best to skid around a corner but couldn't oblige, sending his car into a building on the edge of the road, the car windscreen shattering to glass and the whole one side bashed to bits. Punk saw blood at the corner of his eye, dripping down his face and then everything went black.

_With Dean and AJ…_

"This one is my favourite." AJ smiled, just out the shower in time for fast and furious 5 to start. She cuddled down to Dean, her eyes fixed on the TV when Dean started talking.

"I'm glad this is going the way it is AJ." Dean smiled.

"Me too Dean." She spoke, pecking him on the lips, fixing her eyes back on the TV again.

"I've never been so close to a girl in my life. You, you give me a reason to smile every day. And I realise how lucky I am to have you… god help me but, I love you AJ." Dean said, looking down at AJ.

AJ's stomach dropped, did he really just say that? What the hell was she meant to say? She really liked Dean, but she wasn't quite torn on wither she loved him.

"Dean I…" She was cut off, thankfully as her phone began to ring on the bedside table.

She looked at it and saw that it was Punk.

"It's Kaitlyn… I better take this." She said, picking up the phone and walking into the bathroom, answering the phone.

"What do you want?" She whispered, but she was sort of shouting at the same time.

"Is this AJ?" A voice said, who certainly wasn't Punk.

"Yeah… who is this?" She asked.

"Look, I was just driving past… I don't know who this guy is to you, brother, boyfriend, dad… but he's crashed his car, I phoned an ambulance. He looks pretty rough…"

"Hold on… who the fuck are you?" AJ said.

"I was just passing by in the car. The guy in it was saying your name so I took his phone from his pocket and phoned you, he has a bunch of tattoo's, a cubs hat on… I'd get to the hospital if I were you." The man said.

"Punk…" She whispered, dropping the phone, her hand flying over her mouth.

She sprinted out the toilet and got her shoes and jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, but she didn't answer, she just flew out the door as quick as a flash, her feet didn't even feel like they touched the stairs she went down them so fast. Quickly getting in her car and driving to the hospital.

Dean looked around the room confused. He hoped he hadn't scared her off. He switched the TV off and rubbed his hands over his head.

AJ crashed in the hospital doors, running right up to an empty reception where she began banging her fist on the counter to get attention. Of course tears were streaming down her eyes in all this process.

A woman entered from the back, going over to see what the problem was.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"My… my… my boyfriend, he just got took in, he was in a car accident… where is he?" AJ panicked.

"Calm down miss, what's his name?" She asked.

"Phil… Phil." AJ reassured herself to make sure she had the right name, she was so far from on planet earth she didn't even know her own name.

"Phil what? There's a lot of Phil's in the hospital sweetheart." The woman said, who AJ automatically wanted slap across the face.

"Philip Jack Brooks." AJ spat.

"He's eh… oh, I'm sorry, it says here he's not undergoing visitors, they seem…" The woman looked at the computer screen closely, "They seem to have took him into an AED room." The receptionist frowned.

"What? Do I look like a fucking doctor to you? What's an AED room?" AJ asked.

"Miss, calm down please. I am only doing my job. Please, take a seat and I'll inform you with any news." The woman said.

"Answer my question!" AJ shouted, attracting other visitors attention.

"Miss, do I have to send you out of here to calm down? Go sit down please." The woman said.

"Not until you tell me what is happening?" AJ said.

"He has blood clots in his heart, their… an AED room is where they take patients to shock them with a defibrillator." The woman said, watching AJ go into her own little world now.

The receptionist got out from the reception and round to AJ, putting an arm around her, comforting her.

"You sit down here, I'll go get you a coffee." The woman said, guiding AJ to go and sit down, but if you would have guided AJ off a cliff right now, she would probably not even notice, she was in so much shock. Not her Punky bear. Not her precious, precious Punky bear.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

AJ spent her night, sleeping in the waiting room of the hospital. Her coffee gone cold sitting on the table beside her. Her dreams turning into prayers that Punk would be ok. She hadn't even gave a thought about what Dean was thinking when she ran off.

"Miss…" The receptionist said, tapping AJ lightly.

"Huh? Yeah?" AJ mumbled, opening her eyes.

"You can go see your boyfriend." She smiled.

AJ almost forgot she had told the woman at reception that Punk was her boyfriend. She was just too caught up in the panic that it slipped out naturally. She stood up, getting information from the woman as to where Punk was. She walked down the quiet halls, of course everyone was in their bed since it was in the middle of the night.

She opened Punks room door, walking in and looking at him sleeping, attached to different monitors, bleeping noises coming from them. He looked so weak and helpless. She also noticed a cast on his arm, assuming he had broke it. How fast was he driving? She thought, walking closer to him, taking his hand in her own.

She looked at the stitches around his hair line, there must have been about 15.

"You're such an idiot." AJ said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Thanks." He croaked.

"I didn't know you were awake?" AJ said, noticing Punk still had eyes closed.

"I thought I was dead?" Punk said, a smile edging his mouth.

"You're not dead." AJ laughed, sitting down on the chair beside him.

"Why did you come?" Punk asked, opening his eyes and turning to face her, wincing at the pain in his neck.

"Remember I said I still care about you? I did mean it you know." AJ said.

Punk just smiled at her, noticing she was still gripping his hand tightly.

"If… AJ if you're happy with Dean, I understand… as long as you're happy, I'll be fine." Punk said, he'd finally thought enough was enough and that AJ was her own person, at the end of the day, she was going to do what she wanted to.

"I am happy with Dean, but…"

"But?" Punk said.

"But he's not you." She shrugged, a tear rolling down her face.

Punk didn't know what to say to her? What was he meant to say?

"Can I… Can I kiss you?" She asked, almost feeling embarrassed at asking such a thing.

"You have a boyfriend." Punk said.

"He doesn't need to know. Please, just one last time." AJ said.

Great, Punk thought. Last time, so she wasn't planning on giving up Dean. He nodded, watching her stand up, sitting on the bed beside him, making sure she wasn't leaning on his aching body.

She cupped his cheeks, gently pressing her lips against his, moving them against his own, melting deeply into the kiss, not wanting to leave his embrace.

Punk wrapped his "ok" arm around her waist, deepening the kiss.

AJ could have stayed like this forever, so warm and calm, but they were broken from the kiss when they heard the door open behind them. Their heads both turned around.

"Dean…" AJ said, looking at Dean standing at the door, his face pained with emotion at what he was seeing. There he was, telling AJ he loved her, a thing he never done to girls and never planned to until they started dating, and she's in here kissing her ex.

"Dean I…"

"Don't worry. Please, carry on." Dean said angrily, closing the door and walking away.

"I'll be back in a minute." AJ said to Punk, running out the door to catch up with Dean who was walking out the hospital, into the pouring rain.

"Dean!" She shouted after him.

"Just leave me alone AJ." Dean said.

"Look at me." AJ said, spinning Dean around. Her hair was dripping wet as well as Deans as the rain lashed down on them.

"What? It's clear I've just been making a fool out of myself for the past months, this is the reason why I don't date people." Dean said.

"You haven't even let me speak." AJ said.

"You don't need to. We're done. It's clear you want him more than me, but I'm just the guy who fell in love with you right? What do I know?" Dean said, walking backwards.

"Dean…" AJ said, how could she stop him from leaving her.

Dean just turned around and walked back into his car, starting the engine when AJ chapped the car window. He rolled his eyes and rolled down the window at his side.

"What?" He said.

"I love you." AJ said, even if she wasn't sure of it, she knew her feelings for Dean were strong, but then she was caught in the middle between Punk, who she knew she loved and Dean, who she thinks she loves. If this was the only way she could get Dean to stay in her life, she'd just have to go through with it. She needed him just as much as she needed Punk.

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're just saying that." Dean said, about to roll the window back up when AJ stopped him.

"I'm not… I… I love you." AJ said.

"Fine… you love me? Get in the car and come back to the hotel with me." Dean said.

"But Punk is…"

"Exactly." Dean said.

AJ felt like she was torn in between two worlds. One man wanted her, so did another and she was convinced she loved both so dearly. She looked back at the hospital and then back at Dean.

"He needs me Dean, please don't make me choose." She begged.

"Go back into that hospital and we're over." Dean said, he wasn't fighting for AJ. She was either his or she wasn't, he just hoped she'd get into the car with him.

"Dean…" AJ said, running her hands through her hair, tears rolling down her cheeks, her hair dripping with rain water.

"It's not hard, there's obviously one person you want to be with more and if it's not me, then I really don't want to be embarrassed anymore." Dean said.

"Dean I'm not trying to embarrass you, you have no idea how much you mean to me…"

"Do I mean more to you than Punk?" He stated.

"I'm not answering who I prefer out of you both, or who I love the most…" AJ said.

"Well I tell you what, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning… if you don't show up at the hotel, I'll assume you'll be with him. You have a night to think about this mess you've made." Dean said, rolling the window up and driving away.

AJ stood in tears as the rain rolled down her face, soaking her clothes right through, her hair dripping at the ends.

Her conversed feet walked back into the hospital, dodging the puddles that had formed and into Punks room where he sat, looking at her.

"I…"

"Don't say anything." Punk silenced her, moving over in bed slowly. His body still hurt like fuck.

AJ took her wet jacket off and put it over the radiator, ringing her hair out and taking her shoes off, getting into bed beside Punk, trying her best to dodge his wounds and aches. She felt so warm underneath the blankets and covers, as well as Punks body heat.

"I'm sorry. Everything's a mess now." AJ cried.

"Shh, it's not your fault… close your eyes." Punk said, kissing her damp black hair. Trying his best to soothe her. No matter what AJ chose, him or Dean, she would always be the one for him, even if she didn't feel the same. He knew it, hell he knew it since he saw her wandering the halls in her chucks, without a care in the world, but that AJ he knew back then was bubbly, always laughing, full of energy. This AJ he knew now was sad, upset, confused and alone.

_The next morning…_

Punk woke up the next morning, not only in a lot of pain, but with an empty space beside him. He guessed she'd made her choice.

_With Dean…_

Dean waited in the hotel car park, praying AJ would walk round the corner and into the car, but he waited, and waited, and waited, but it was clear who she had chose. He turned the car keys around, starting the engine as he pulled away from the hotel, trying his best to forget about the past few months he had spent with the most amazing girl he had ever met.

_With AJ…_

"Thanks Kaitlyn." AJ smiled, hugging her friend.

"Shout me if you need anything." Kaitlyn smiled, glad she was helping out her clearly distressed friend.

AJ nodded, watching Kaitlyn walk out the room and close the door. AJ dropped her suitcase and lay down on the bed, hugging the pillow tightly.

This wasn't a vacation where she could sit back and relax. This was a vacation where she needed to do some serious thinking, not thinking that would take her a night.

**REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Here you go." Kaitlyn smiled, sitting a cup of hot chocolate down on the bedside cabinet where AJ lay on the bed, twirling her hair round her fingers in thought.

"Thanks." AJ smiled.

"You figured anything out yet?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Not a thing." AJ frowned.

"What's your heart telling you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Punk." AJ said.

"Your brain?" Kaitlyn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Dean." AJ sighed.

"And you're sure you love them both. There isn't one that you automatically say you love more?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I don't know Kaitlyn. They're both amazing guys. I'm convinced I love them. I just… I feel bad for Dean, so I go to him, then I think about Punk all alone and that makes me want to be with him. I'm so confused." She said, resting her hand on her head in a sigh.

"Just think hard. This isn't about who you want to date or be with, this is who you want to be with for the rest of your life, I know who I think you should be with… take your time though… there isn't any rush." Kaitlyn said, standing up and closing the curtains.

"Who is it you think?" AJ asked her.

"Who was it that took you under his wing when we were both rookies on NXT? Who was it that would stay back late to give you advice on things? A pipebomb is nothing without its shell." Kaitlyn winked, stating clearly who it was she thought AJ was best and happier with. She walked out the room, leaving AJ in deep thought again.

_With Dean and Punk…_

Dean remembered he still had a few belongings to AJ, so he decided to pluck up some courage and go into the hospital where he figured she'd be, holding Punks hand, kissing him, being with him. He walked up to Punks room, breathing deeply as he opened the door when he saw, Punk alone watching the TV that was monitored up above.

Punk turned around, surprised to see Dean. Shouldn't he have been with AJ? Doing things with her that he should be doing with her?

"Hi." Punk said awkwardly.

"Hey, I have some stuff of AJ's, can you… make sure she gets it." Dean said, dropping the bag down.

"I thought she was with you?" Punk said, confused… turning the TV down and paying more attention to Dean.

"I thought she was with you?" Dean said with a confused expression, looking at Punk.

"Wait… she's not with me, she's not with you… then where the hell is she?" Punk said, sitting up in bed, wincing at the shooting pain up his spine.

"Woah, take it easy man." Dean said.

"Get a nurse." Punk said, swinging his legs out of bed, standing up and cracking his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked. "You're a few days out of a car crash, lie back down." Dean said.

"I don't care. I need to make sure she's alright. I mean, what if she's done something stupid… god she's so confused… she could be anywhere, with anyone…" Punk said, running his hands over his head.

"She'll be fine ok, don't worry. She'll be with Kaitlyn or something. She just needs space from both of us." Dean said.

"You think?" Punk asked.

"I know, now lie back down. Crazy bastard." Dean chuckled.

Punk let a small laugh leave his mouth, getting back into bed, sighing and leaning his head back against the pillow.

"She's too good for the both of us… combined." Punk said, looking at Dean.

"Trust me, I know. Doesn't take long to fall in love with her." He said, sitting down on the chair.

"You love her?" Punk said.

"Yeah." Dean admitted proudly. He wasn't going to shy away from Punk, he never shyed away from anyone.

"She loves you?" Punk asked, not knowing if he wasn't get a bit personal with Dean, but he knew Dean would answer him truthfully.

"Says she does." Dean said.

"You don't believe her?" Punk asked.

"It's not that I don't believe her. I just… I don't even know, I'm just as confused as her." He laughed.

"I didn't even know you dated girls." Punk said, hoping Dean wouldn't take offense.

"I didn't, until I got to know AJ. She's different, like a girl you want to hang about in your football strip with and watch football, or a girl you want to stay up all night talking about action movies with. She's… I don't know man, she's amazing." Dean said.

Punk just nodded in agreement, but it scared him at the same time. Now it was clear to him that he wasn't the only guy that adored AJ and loved her.

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Shortly soon, Dean left Punk alone in the hospital room to get some sleep, but mainly to leave the awkwardness behind. Punk sat in the hospital bed, his body still aching. Maybe if he hadn't of finished with AJ in the first place, he wouldn't only have lost her, but made another man fall in love with her.

It scared him how much Dean loved AJ. It still in his eyes didn't match up to his love for AJ. He'd do anything for her, but it was still love. He'd never saw Dean like this before.

_With AJ…_

AJ had spent her past few days and nights, thinking really hard about who she really needed the most in her life, Punk or Dean. She was sure, she had made up her mind after thinking about things, she could finally see everything in a clearer view and it was time to leave Kaitlyn's and face both men.

_Later that night…_

AJ drove down the highway in her car, the dark and cold night shut out. The radio was on quietly in the background but she was just thinking about things still. Reassuring herself that this was the choice she wanted to make. She parked the car, her foot stepping out of the car as she looked up.

She locked the car and started walking fidgeting with her hands. She was sure this was the right decision.

_With Dean…_

Dean stood up from the hotel bed when he heard a knock at the door. Probably the room service that he ordered. He walked over and swung the door open.

_With Punk…_

Punk struggled to get out of bed when he heard a knock at the door. Why couldn't they just walk in, he hobbled over to the door, wincing with every step. He swung the door open.

**Sorry for the small, rubbish chapter. Just trying to add some suspense. REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for the reveal. Enjoy.**

"AJ…"

"Shh…" AJ said, walking in the room and closing the door over, placing her hands on Punks stubbly cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"I love you…" AJ said… "I choose you… I want to be with you." She said.

Punk felt a ton of weights drop from his back. That was all he needed to hear. He swooped down and took her lips with his own. AJ caressed her hand at the back of his neck as she kissed him passionately, this was where she was meant to be all along. In these tattoo'd arms.

She pulled away from him, taking a chair and pushing up against the room door so no one could get in.

"Are you still sore?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah… but I don't care." He said, pulling her close, sitting down on the bed where AJ sat on his lap, going back to kissing him, "Just don't touch my arm." Punk spoke through kissing AJ.

"I can touch everywhere else right?" AJ smiled at him.

Punk nodded, kissing her again, only this time, bringing her around to lay her on the bed. Everything was more difficult working with one arm, but he didn't even care. He had his little AJ back, he didn't care if he had to get his arm cut off. He had her back.

_With Dean…_

"Renee." Dean said, confused as to why one of the WWE interviewers was at his hotel room door.

"Sorry Dean, my room key is locked in the room and the reception won't be able to give me one until later on. Do you mind if I crash on your couch? No one else is answering their doors." Renee said, she felt so ever embarrassed for this but she had nowhere else to go.

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out." Dean smiled pleasantly, letting Renee in.

"Thanks." She smiled nervously. She thought Dean was such an attractive man. She always found herself laughing at all his jokes from times they had been together backstage during interviews.

"No problem." He smiled, "Here, you take the bed… I'll take the couch." Dean said, moving some stuff off of the bed.

"What? No of course not. I'm fine on the couch." Renee said.

"Honestly, I don't mind. I've slept in worse places." Dean said, watching Renee smile at him. She was such a pretty girl, any man to have Renee Young in their hotel room would have a struggle keeping their pants on, but he wasn't sure on where he stood with AJ, so he didn't want to jump into his old habits so quickly.

He watched her as she tied her straight blonde hair up and got into bed.

"You ok?" She asked, noticing Dean staring at her.

"Yeah, fine." Dean said, "Do you need anything else?" He asked her.

"No… I'm good. Thanks again Dean, I owe you." Renee smiled to him.

"Anytime." Dean said, sinking down into the couch where his eyes shut in a flash. This was the first time he'd actually got to lie down and sleep.

**I love the idea of Dean and Renee together. I read some rumours about them dating IRL and some pics of them together, but I doubt they are really dating. But anyway, AJ of course picked her Punky bear. More coming soon. Don't forget to REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story, a very extra long chapter for you! I had fun writing this and I hope 'risk outreach' enjoyed it as it was her request. If any of you have more requests, I'm just a PM away. Last chapter…**

_The next morning…_

"How is your arm?" AJ asked, looking up at him. Both of them in the hospital bed, cuddling each other warmly.

"My arms fine… I'm just worried incase someone comes in and see's us like this." He laughed, since indeed, both of them had no clothes on.

"I put a chair to the door." She said.

"Good." He said, kissing her deeply.

_With Dean…_

Dean woke up the next morning and noticed Renee had gone. He went for a shower, clearing his head, thinking about what AJ was doing right now. He just wished he'd never let her in to begin with, then he wouldn't be left feeling so useless and pathetic without her.

He got out and got ready, getting into his gear since he had a house show soon. He zipped his hoody up, putting the hood up and grabbing his title, walking out the hotel room door. For the first time ever, he didn't want to wrestle.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"I'll be back tonight ok." AJ said, kissing Punks head.

"Where are you going?" Punk frowned.

"I have a house show to go to. Also, I need to talk to Dean." AJ sighed, putting her jacket and shoes on.

"Ok…" Punk said, watching her walk towards the door, moving the chair that was against it. "AJ?" Punk said.

"Yeah?" AJ said, turning around and looking at him.

"I love you." He smiled. AJ smiled at the ground, she knew this was the right decision all along, she'd never have the love for Dean that she had for Punk, even though she adored Dean too pieces.

"I love you too Punk." She said, blowing him a kiss and walking out the room. Smiling to herself as she walked out the hospital and headed to the house show.

_Later that night…_

Once the house show was over, AJ was lucky enough to catch Dean go into his locker room backstage. Knowing that most people were gone, she went on in after him.

"Dean…" She said.

"AJ." Dean spoke, coming out of the toilet and seeing AJ, still in her wrestling gear with the championship around her waist.

"Hi." She said, placing the title on the bench, "Can you… come sit down with me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean said, dropping his title and sitting down with AJ.

"You know why I went away for a bit?" AJ asked him.

"I have a rough idea yeah." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I… I love Punk. I, I love him so much, I just can't let him go and if I try hard enough, I'm sure I can let you go." She pained to say to Dean.

Dean just nodded, "Ok." He replied, he didn't know what else to say.

"But you… you helped me like no one else has before. You saved me and I'll never forget that. When I said I love you, I wasn't lying. I do love you, I love you for what you done for me, you were there when no one else was. I don't want this to affect the relationship we had before. I'd really love you to be my friend still." AJ said.

"AJ, I love you. I love you the way you love Punk. I can't be friends with you when everytime I see you I just want to kiss you. I can't do that." Dean said.

"Then I understand, but I just want you to know that no one has ever helped me the way you did. No one has ever understood me like you did and I just want to say I'm sorry that you fell in love with me, but now you know what it feels like it, to love someone, maybe you can do it all over again. Just not with me." She said, holding his hand tightly.

"Yeah." AJ said, quickly wiping the tear from his cheek, "Yeah, I guess I can." He smiled at her.

"I better get going." AJ said, wanting to escape before she made Dean any more upset, "Thank you Dean, good luck with your life." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly.

Dean hugged AJ back tightly and accepted that this was how it was going to be. He kissed her head and pulled back, watching her grab her title and give him one final smile before she left out the door, leaning against the wall outside the locker room, tears rolling down her cheek.

Dean sat down in the locker room, his hands buried into his head as he let out a few tears.

_A few weeks later…_

Punk was back home in Chicago and was feeling a lot better. He still had a cast on his broken arm but he could walk and do things without being in pain. If AJ wasn't wrestling she was right beside him, cuddling him, kissing him, making him feel good, joking with him. She still thought about poor Dean and how he must be holding up but as far as she knew from talking to Seth, he was doing fine and for that, AJ was glad.

AJ was sitting downstairs alone one night while Punk was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge as usual when her phone went. She noticed it was a picture text, so she opened it up, revealing it was from Dean.

'_Thanks for reminding me that I can love again, keep Punk in line. Dean x'_

And with that followed a picture of him and Renee. She smiled as she looked at the photo. She was so happy he was able to move on without any problems. Renee was a lucky lady.

_A few weeks later on RAW…_

"Shut the fuck up ok, I'm nervous." Punk said in the locker room, on the phone to Colt.

"Just hurry up about it. I need to leave my house soon. I want to see it." Colt said.

"Good luck Punk, yeah thanks Colt." Punk spat to his bestfriend. Colt just laughed as Punk hung up, sitting down and turning his TV over to RAW, he noticed AJ had just won her match and was about to leave the ring when Punk walked out, holding a microphone.

"Hold on, hold on…" Punk said, waving his hand in the air in a stop signal, "Tamina, can I… speak to AJ?" Punk said, looking over at Tamina who just confusingly nodded, walking up the ramp and backstage.

AJ looked at Punk in confusion. Since when did they have a segment together?

"AJ… this isn't WWE here, I mean, I'm probably going to hold the show hostage for a bit but I have something I need to ask you." Punk said, watching AJ place her title on the mat and look up at him.

"Ever since I met you, I got this feeling, feelings that I don't ever get. I was so happy when I finally got the chance to date you, it was like 2 long years of waiting had finally paid off. But then I went and blew it and I almost lost you. When I break up with girls, I never have the urge to go back and find them, but I did with you. I need you in my life." Punk spoke into the mic.

Everyone in the crowd gave the two the respect they both deserved and stayed quiet through out Punks speaking.

"What are you doing?" AJ whispered, still not knowing where this was going.

"You're different, you listen to everything I have to say. You put everyone before yourself, you're smile, it makes me feel like a million dollars. Now I know your eyes used to scare me, but now, they're beautiful to me." Punk smiled.

AJ went red in the face, and noticed the rest of the WWE roster make their way out to the stage. Now she was really confused, but as she looked back from the roster, she saw that Punk was down on one knee, holding a ring out in front of him.

"April Jeanette Mendez. There's no other woman like you. Will you make me the luckiest jerk on earth by becoming my wife?" Punk smiled, dropping the mic and looking up at AJ who's hand was covering her mouth in shock.

She laughed as the crowd started chanting the famous Daniel Bryan's 'yes' chant, louder than ever.

She picked the mic up and looked down at Punk.

"They've answered for me." She said, looking at the WWE universe, "Yes." She said, catching Punk smile, standing up and placing the ring on her finger. He pecked her on the lips quickly, hugging her as followed.

The crowd stood up and clapped for the couple, as well as the rest of the roster on the stage. During Punks hug. She jumped up, circling her legs around his waist and hugging him from that position, getting a better ascess to him.

She opened her eyes and noticed Dean standing by Renee on the ramp, he smiled at her, blowing her a kiss as he continued to clap.

AJ reached up, pretending to catch the kiss, holding it to her heart and facing Punk again. Kissing him.

They went through a bumpy ride, but in the end. He got her back.

**The end. Hope you guys enjoyed! Anymore requests PM me. Check out my new story 'Save me' as well. XD**


End file.
